Heridas del Alma
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Las pérdidas de sus seres queridos eran cada vez más frecuentes, haciéndole ver a Eren Jaeger cuán importante es en su vida Mikasa Ackerman quien siempre a pesar de todo se mantenía incondicionalmente a su lado y es ahí cuando toma la decisión de protegerla pero… las cosas se complicaran de una u otra manera. ¿Lograran sanar las heridas de su alma juntos?


**Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que muy bien n.n aquí les traigo esta nueva idea mía, que como siempre espero y les guste.**

**Título: H**eridas del **A**lma.

**Resumen: **Las pérdidas de sus seres queridos eran cada vez más frecuentes, haciéndole ver a Eren Jaeger cuán importante es en su vida Mikasa Ackerman quien siempre a pesar de todo se mantenía incondicionalmente a su lado y es ahí cuando toma la decisión de protegerla pero… las cosas se complicaran de una u otra manera. ¿Lograran sanar las heridas de su alma juntos?

**Pareja: P**rincipalmente **E**ren **x M**ikasa.

**Advertencias: E**ste fic contendrá Spoilers del manga, menciones de otras parejas tales como Levi/Mikasa, Eren/Annie, Jean/Mikasa, Erwin/Hanji, Christa/Ymir y cualquier otra que se me ocurra, si al leer esto aún te animas a leer bienvenido sea *U*

**Disclaimer: S**hingeki no **K**yojin no me pertenece, todo es obra de **H**ajime **I**sayama.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cansancio que lo agobiaba en esos momentos, después de haberse transformado en titán y luchado durante seis largas horas sin descanso, hacia mella en él, quien apenas si podía caminar en línea recta arrastrando los pies.

Caminaba solamente por mera fuerza de voluntad, pasando entre los demás soldados de la legión quienes se encontraban heridos, cansados y con las alas rotas. Las bajas como siempre iban en aumento conforme pasaba cada misión, por ello Eren Jeager hacia lo posible para que esas muertes valieran la pena, brindándoles esperanza a sus compañeros, ayudándolos a avanzar por ese camino lleno de espinas por el que decidieron transitar.

Pero ahora, lo que lo impulsaba a caminar pese a su cansancio no era su meta, ni sus compañeros, eran las ganas de encontrarla y asegurase de que estuviera bien, a su lado…..a salvo.

Busco por todos lados hasta que la encontró, la joven pelinegra se movía de un lado a otro, al parecer también lo buscaba igual de desesperada que él. Acelero un poco el paso mientras alzaba su mano y llamaba su atención.

— ¡Mikasa! — La aludida al reconocer esa voz que era inconfundible para ella, volteo y sus ojos brillaron al reconocer la imagen de su hermano adoptivo aproximarse hasta donde ella estaba. Mikasa noto como Eren caminaba con dificultad y sin esperar nada más corrió en su ayuda.

Jeager por un momento se olvidó de todo, hasta del estado en el que se encontraba. Y es que ver a Mikasa viva y sana de cierto modo aligero un poco la preocupación que no lo abandono en el trascurso de su misión, se sentía aliviado. Su cuerpo ya no soporto tanto esfuerzo físico, hubiera caído de no ser porque unos cálidos brazos lo sujetaron firmemente, Eren levanto la mirada sonriendo al notar ese particular brillo en los ojos onix de su hermana adoptiva.

—Eren sabes que debes descansar, no puedes sobre esforzarte de esta manera— Mikasa con algo de dificultad, tomo a Eren y lo guio hasta la sala común donde con sumo cuidado lo coloco encima de uno de los sillones, acaricio sus castaños cabellos mirándolo con ternura, estaba eternamente agradecida de que al menos sobreviviera una misión más. Suspiro cansada mientras cerraba los ojos.

El castaño la miraba atentamente, analizándola. Mikasa siempre se había caracterizado por ser uno de los mejores soldados de la humanidad, gracias a su fortaleza y habilidades en el campo de batalla, había demostrado cuan necesaria era en esa cruel guerra. E incluso ahora muchos la apodaban "La mejor guerrera de la humanidad." Por supuesto Eren sabía que eso no estaba muy alejado a la realidad, confiaba en ella y en sus habilidades para lograr sobrevivir, deseaba con toda su alma que así fuera y ella tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar ese mundo por el que luchaban. Sin embargo en esos últimos dos años muchas cosas habían pasado, más de la mitad de los soldados de la legión habían muerto. Hubo muchas pérdidas de las cuales los soldados que quedaban no se habían repuesto del todo, incluyéndolos a él y ella.

Y lo que más rabia le daba al joven titán era recordar que en esos momentos no pudo hacer nada por ellos. Siguió detallando el estado de su hermana adoptiva, Mikasa había cambiado mucho en esos últimos años, su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal, estaba más delgada de lo que el recodaba y en su rostro, bajo sus ojos, se podían notar las terribles ojeras producto del cansancio y las noches en vela que pasaba la joven.

Eren suspiro y con su antebrazo se cubrió los ojos, miles de imágenes pasaron a una velocidad increíble en su mente, eran simples recuerdos, algunos felices y otros que prefería no recordar nunca más. Sus amigos, esas personas que consideraba irremplazables en su vida, muchos ya no estaban en este mundo. La primera en irse fue Sasha Braus quien en una misión se hizo pasar por carnada para tenderles una trampa a un gran número de titanes, desde luego su sacrificio no fue en vano, gracias a ello gran número de esos malditos se fueron con su muerte.

Pasaron tres meses y los siguientes fueron Connie Springer e Ymir, la última había vuelto argumentando que Reiner y Bertholdt planeaban atacar la base de la legión, como era de esperarse todos los soldados se pusieron alertas y tal como lo conto la mujer efectivamente atacaron. Fue una lucha intensa con muchas bajas por parte de la legión; pero todo termino cuando Connie con ayuda de Ymir gracias a un plan elaborado entre ambos, que consistía en hacerles pensar que estaban de su lado, atrajeron a los traidores hasta la cima de un enorme acantilado fue ahí cuando bajaron la guardia que los atacaron a traición. Todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque antes de que les dieran el golpe de gracia, ellos al parecer estaban al tanto de sus planes, por ello les tendieron una trampa, programaron dispositivos explosivos y estos estallaron casi de inmediato cuando los titanes aceptaron su letal destino, ni Connie o la castaña lograron sobrevivir. Después de eso el año transcurrió como cualquier otro, luchaban por sobrevivir recordando a los amigos caídos en batalla en todo momento.

En el verano del siguiente año, la legión obtuvo noticias de Annie Leonhardth. Pues cuando la capturaron, inmediatamente los soldados de la Policía Militar pidieron su custodia y tal como era de esperarse, se realizó un juicio y al final ellos ganaron llevándosela lejos. Todos en la legión de reconocimiento se sorprendieron cuando en la puerta principal se presentó el comandante Nile Dawk de la Policía Militar pidiendo ayuda pues al parecer la rubia había escapado de su prisión. Se realizaron grandes equipos de búsqueda, las tres diferentes legiones participaron en aquella labor.

Eren no supo si fue cosa de suerte o no pero termino encontrándola en el lugar donde alguna vez, cuando estuvo en la academia entreno con Reiner y Bertholdt. La rubia no mostro ninguna reacción al verse descubierta, su semblante estaba serio y melancólico cosa que sorprendió al castaño quien intento hablarle y hacerle ver que de algún modo no estaba sola. Pero lo que paso a continuación Eren jamás se lo espero, Annie le sonrió y en un débil susurro le agradeció el haberlo conocido. Jaeger no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y en menos de lo que se imaginó, frente a sus ojos Annie se arrojó por la enorme cascada que daba al tormentoso rio. Cuando todos se enteraron de lo ocurrido, la buscaron sin descanso pero no encontraron ni un solo rastro…

Por último, los hechos más recientes ocurrieron hace tres semanas. Fue por culpa de un mal cálculo al planear la misión fuera de los muros que casi muere, miles de titanes llegaron de la nada y comenzaron a devorar a todos a su paso. Eren transformado en titán hacia lo posible por acabar con el mayor número posible, sin embargo no fue suficiente, sus enemigos lo superaban en cantidad. Lo único que el chico esperaba era su inminente final pero este nunca llego, lo último que Eren vio antes de caer inconsciente fue la imponente imagen de su sargento que de algún modo le transmitió seguridad.

Cuando despertó Mikasa y Armin lo llevaban a cuestas, se desplazaban a gran velocidad con el equipo de maniobras por un camino que parecía ser bajo tierra. Intento enfocar a su alrededor solo para encontrase con la figura de la sargento Hanji Zoe quien iba delante de ellos deteniéndose de pronto. Los novatos extrañados la imitaron, Hanji les explico la situación en la que se encontraban, al parecer los titanes se sentían atraídos por Eren y en ese momento una gran cantidad los seguía, sería cuestión de tiempo para que los alcanzaran y devoraran. Fue ahí cuando pareció reaccionar al escuchar los planes de la científica y su mejor amigo. Gritaba desesperado cosas que no podía recordar, Mikasa al parecer lo apoyaba, por su parte Armin y la científica sonreían amargamente mientras explicaban todo de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, miro a Mikasa ella estaba igual que él. Dirigió su vista a las dos personas frente a él y sintió su corazón romperse al notar las sonrisas tristes y las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Hanji y Armin. Como última acción se abrazaron murmurándose palabras al oído, formulando promesas que quizá nunca se cumplirían. Lo único que recordaba Eren era que mientras partía junto con Mikasa rumbo a la salida, dejando atrás a la sargento y su mejor amigo. Un dolor muy parecido al que sintió cuando vio a su madre morir se instaló en su pecho.

Dos semanas atrás la humanidad volvió a experimentar el dolor de la pérdida, sobre todo los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento. Sintieron lo que es perder la esperanza, pues no solo el mejor soldado de la humanidad había muerto, también dos grandes mentes dejaron de pensar ese mismo día. Fue un golpe duro del que aún no se reponían…..

— ¡Eren mírame! ¡Eren! — El joven reacciono al llamado, se incorporó del sillón donde reposaba tranquilamente hasta hace unos momentos. Sintió como una cálida mano acariciaba su mejilla y limpiaba sus lágrimas, busco encontrarse con los ojos de su hermana y noto la preocupación reflejada en ellos. Llevo su mano a la cabeza de ella y la acaricio para después depositar un pequeño beso. En algún punto de su subconsciente no supo en que momento comenzó a recordar justamente lo que más deseaba olvidar, cerró los ojos era demasiado doloroso. Afortunadamente aun a pesar de todo Mikasa seguía fielmente a su lado, estaba agradecido por eso. No soportaría perder a nadie más, ella era lo único que le quedaba y deseaba protegerla sin importar que, así como lo hicieron todas esas personas que amo y ahora no estaban.

—Gracias por seguir viva Mikasa— La azabache se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermano adoptivo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió con ternura.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti Eren no lo olvides— Hubo algo en las palabras de la pelinegra que de alguna manera lo calmaron, le devolvió el gesto y fue cuando reparo en las terribles ojeras bajo los ojos de la joven.

—Oye Mikasa será mejor que vayas a descansar, mírate ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes? — La Ackerman aparto la mirada y se cubrió el rostro con su bufanda. Eren la miraba fijamente, había algo diferente en la actitud de su hermana desde el día en que murieron el sargento Levi, Hanji y Armin. Lo peor era que Jaeger no sabía decir con claridad que fue lo que cambio.

—Bien me iré a descansar entonces— Mikasa comenzó su camino hacia la salida siendo seguida por un par de ojos verdes, que la miraban preocupados.

—Mikasa….— En ese momento Eren sintió como el corazón se detenía en su pecho, cuando frente a él, su hermana adoptiva Mikasa Ackerman caía inconsciente en el suelo. — ¡Mikasa! — El grito de Eren fue lo único que se escuchó en la sala.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo, como ven he matado a muchos de mis personajes favoritos T.T ¡Soy una mala persona! U.u en fin espero y me perdonen (?) xD saben estoy pensando hacer un fic de cada una de las muertes, pero eso ya será después, primero me dedicare a terminar este fic xD ¿Dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias, criticas? ¡Todo es bienvenido! *O* excepto los insultos e.e ¡Bien! sin más por el momento me retiro ¡No olviden dejar sus Reviews! **

**¡Nos leemos pronto Ya nee!**


End file.
